


The Calling (G!Sans x Reader) ON HOLD

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Established Alphys/Undyne, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Homicide, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Police Chase, Possible Character Death, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader Is Not Frisk, Running Away, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Swearing, Tags May Change, The Calling, does its count as underage if the reader is 17?, humans are assholes, readers fault for the mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three things. Murder. A framed skeleton. Running away. What have I gotten myself into now?





	1. Still and silent, Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the first chapter is so short, but don't worry, next will be longer.

I sighed as I halfheartedly listened to Mrs. Law’s lecture about… circles, I think. I didn’t even know anymore, to be honest. 

 

Neither did many other kids in this class,(including Frisk, my best friend), as they were blankly staring at Mrs. Law.

 

I tore my gaze away from her and directed it towards the clock that hanged on the wall and read '2:20' 'Five more minutes' I thought. 

 

'Clock, why can't you go faster?' I asked myself. I began to glare at the clock, trying to move the minute hand to the five. When it didn't, I set my head down on my desk rather harshly. 

 

"Ow"

 

After a moment, a tap on my shoulder took my attention away from my sulking. Lifting my head, I realized it was Frisk. 'trying to make the clocks hand move again' They signed to me. 

 

I smiled and nodded,, smiling at myself. They let out a silent laugh. I chuckled too, Not realizing that Mrs. Law had stopped speaking and was staring at us.

 

"Do you find this equation humorous, Miss. (L/N)" Mrs. Law asked me, crossing her arms. "N-No, Mrs. Law!" I said quickly, sitting up as straight as I could. Mrs. Law had a reputation of embarrassing her students. 

 

"Then, please finish this equation, then," She said, gesturing to the long and unfinished problem that was written on the board. 'guess she wasn't talking about circles' "Oh shit" I muttered. 

 

"What was that?". "I said sure!"

 

   I gulped as I began to slowly stand from my seat, trying to take as much time as I could. I gave Frisk a 'help me' look, but all I got was a shrug. 'Thanks for nothing’ I mentally thought.

 

Suddenly, like a song from the heavens, the final bell rang. Without another thought, I grabbed my (soul color) bookbag and Frisk's wrist and bolted out the door.

 

**_If only if this could last forever_ **

 

When we got to our side-by-side lockers, I released Frisk. 

 

“Oh. My. God.” I said, letting out a laugh. “That was too close for me,” I said, opening my locker. Frisk nodded, leaning against their locker. I knew something was up as I saw the lack of DETERMINATION on their face. 

 

“Is something wrong?” I asked, putting my calculus book in my locker, it making a loud ‘thud’ as it the metal shelf. They nodded, which caused me to grow concerned. 

 

‘I feel like I’m being watched lately’  They told me. “Really? Have you told Tori?” I asked. “She can help you, you know.” 

 

‘I know, but I think it’s just paranoia since that monsters rights protest is coming up’ I sighed, wanting to help, but didn’t know how.

**_I should have helped somehow_ **

 

“Do you need a ride home? “ I asked, closing my locker, and picked up my bag, which was much lighter now. ‘No,  Uncle G is picking me up today’  They signed as we made our way outside.

 

“Good, I don’t want you to walk home alone” Getting into my car, a White minivan that I got for my birthday. “I’ll come over later, alright?”

 

**_I should have gone then._ **

 

Waving goodbye, I pulled out of the parking lot, a feeling of dread and guilt coming over me.

 


	2. Gold and diamond, Jewels behind the throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 hours, and over 1200 words! new record for this procrastinator!

*Last Time*

 

_ “Good, I don’t want you to walk home alone” Getting into my car, a White minivan that I got for my birthday. “I’ll come over later, alright?” _

 

**_I should have gone then._ **

 

_ Waving goodbye, I pulled out of the parking lot, a feeling of dread and guilt coming over me. _

* * *

 

Later, when I arrived home, I noticed that my mom's car wasn't in the driveway. As I pulled into the driveway, my phone began to ring. ´Speak of the devil’ Pressing the green answer button, i waited for the same ´business conference’ excuse. 

 

¨Hey, Sweetie, how was school?¨ She asked with clear shuffling in the background. ¨It was fine. Mom… Are you going to a meeting or something? ¨ i asked, letting how upset i was slip into my voice. We were supposed to have some quality ´mother-daughter’ time this weekend

 

I heard her sigh on the other line. ¨Yes, dear… I meant to tell you earlier, but I got sidetrac-¨ 

¨No, It's fine… Look I got to go, I have to finish a paper for English” I said, glancing at the half open bag, the notes for said class sticking out slightly. 

 

“Well,... good luck dear, I’ll talk to you later”

“Alright, bye Mom” And with that I hang up, My disappointment still lingering, so not knowing what else to to do, I smash my head against the steering wheel, the horn blasting. Normally, Neighbors would be concerned, but this was a week occurrence, they ignored it. 

 

A minute later, when my frustration was out of my system, I lifted my head, red marks slashed across my forehead. I grumbled and hopped out of my car, with my bag in tow.

 

Walking into my rather bare home, I noticed… nothing, at least, nothing new. I made my way to the glass dining room table and sat, placing my bag next to me.

 

‘Time to get to work’ I thought, pulling out the assignment, which was to explain ‘How we feel about happy endings and why we feel that way’

 

Midway through the boring assignment, my (color) phone, which I had laid on the table, began to  [ play ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQCZP52HIxY) . Immediately recognising that it was Papyrus, I picked it up, but before I got a word out, my ear was blasted by a scream.

 

“OHMYGOD,(NAME)DOYOUKNOWWHEREFRISKIS?” was all I heard.

 

“What? say that again, Papy, but slower” I said to the overly loud skeleton,in hopes that he would calm down slightly.

 

I heard him inhale (wait… he’s a skeleton, he doesn’t have lungs) and spoke just as loudly, but much slower.

 

“DO YOU KNOW WHERE FRISK IS? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME A HOUR AGO!” I furrowed my eyebrows. ‘ _ A hour ago?’ _

 

“uh... Pap? They told me that G was picking them up.” I said, shivering slightly at the thought of him. 

G, The brother of Papyrus, has always kinda creeped me out with the cracks running from both of his eye sockets, his eyelights always a bit dimmer than Pap’s, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. When they skimmed over me when we first met, I remember blushing slightly. I shook my head, trying to get my head straight . 

 

‘ _ Concentrate, (name)’ _  I told myself. 

 

“...G?” The way Papyrus spoke, so quietly, got me worried.  _ Very _ worried. “Yea,Did something happen?”   “G… we haven’t heard from him in 2 years” 

 

This got my attention immediately, as I stood up from my chair, it falling over unnoticed. “WHAT?!?!?” I yelled, my voice echoing against the empty halls of my home.

 

I grabbed my jacket from it’s fallen place, and started to slip it on. “Pap? I need you tell Toriel, alright? And tell Undyne too. Her squad can help us look for Frisk.” I commanded him, rushing outside to my van.

 

I hung up without another word and began to call Frisk. They may be mute, but they still answer their calls. The rings went on for a uncounted amount of times, as i started my van, before going to voicemail

 

_ ‘Fuck, Frisk where are you?’ _ I thought, almost running over the stray cat of the neighborhood, as I pulled out of my driveway.

 

_ ‘Please be alright, Frisk’ _

* * *

 

Two hours later, when the sun was setting, I pulled into a convenience store, needing fuel, not for the van, but for me. I walked into said place, my HOPE starting to fade. 

 

The T.V behind the counter ,which was turned to the local news, showed a distressed Toriel and a somber Asgore. 

 

I sighed and ignored it, not wanting a reminder that my best friend is missing. I grabbed a large can of NOS from the cooler in the back of the store, knowing I probably won’t sleep tonight. 

 

I also grabbed a large bag of M&M’S when I got to the counter. The old man was staring at the T.V, not paying any attention to me. 

 

“I knew that this was going to happen” His sudden remark caught me off guard as I set a ten dollar bill on the counter. “What?”

 

“That something was going to happen to that ambassador, not this specific incident.” He said, ringing up the items. “With all that hate and racism, I’m just surprised it didn't happen sooner”

 

I looked at my folded hands, knowing he was right. I should have known that Frisk was lying to me about having a ride, so I didn’t worry about them. 

 

“Hey, aren’t you their friend? I think I seen you with them, right?” He asked, handing me the change. I nodded, putting the change in my pocket. 

 

“Look, kid, be careful out there. People nowadays… they’re dangerous” the man said, a ominous tone in his voice. I nodded again, leaving the store.

 

Shivers went down my spine, as the night was suddenly colder. Even with my jacket on, I still felt the bite of the wind on my arms as I walked, almost sprinted towards the van. 

 

Suddenly, I heard a loud  _ BANG  _ in the alley next to the store. I jumped slightly, frozen in my spot next to my van. I also heard a couple of words being said, along the lines of ‘ _ stupid cunt _ ’ 

 

I began to grow brave, so I slowly walked over to the alley, phone in hand. As I peeked my head around the corner, I saw something  _ horrific _ . 

 

There, lying in a pool of their own blood, was Frisk, clothes torn and bloodied.

 

A scream pierced the air, most likely alerting the owner. I realized that the scream was mine, as I ran over to my friend. 

 

“Oh dear god, no! Frisk, can you hear me?” I asked, kneeling in the blood, ignoring the stickiness of it. I got no answer. My heart pounded, as my hands reached for their wrist. As my fingers searched for a pulse, my heart stopped. 

 

There was no pulse.

 

The next few moments were hazy, but I do remember being pulled away from the body, the old man pulling me towards a bench outside the alley.

 

I also remember the hot streams of tears running down my face, when the cops, including Undyne, pulled into the parking lot. When were they called?

 

I couldn’t breathe. My mind was blank, the only thing in it was the thought of how i could have prevented this.

  
**_This all my fault_ **


End file.
